kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
Another question Just letting you know... New User Gummi Category VANDAL on their talk page. Pretty easy, no? Just be careful how you use it. ^_-}} Images | valign=top | width="50px" }} ... we should have it like this: }}| valign=top | width=" }" }} ... then the 'imagesize' would be added, but still be optional. if it is not filled in, the 50px thing will kick in! this way, the Days sprite users (like me) can change the size if the images easily :D how about it, bebopKate? EDIT: Hello...}} Joekeybladeaura DO NOT WORRY IM ON GOOD TERMS NOW Amy Cotton There's a problem! Deletion Note Surprise, surprise ! Images, AGAIN!!! Affiliation First off, I'd like to say that I posted this on the other two members' talk pages, because I wasn't sure if any were inactive...so if this seems like a repeat, or a little much, I apologize. ^_^ Hello BebopKate, I'm Tokugawa_Ronin, a member of the Public Relations Team and partial Moderator over at The Kingdom Key, the official KH site on the Gamespy network. Our site is a few years old, but has recently been totally revamped by our new webmasters, in both the mainsite, and the forum boards as well. Now, we are seeking out affiliates, in the hopes that both our site, and those we affiliate with might benefit from linking with each other. We've come across your site from recommendations by a few members, as well as numerous online searches. I couldn't find any requirements for affiliation, other than posting this on your talk page. Please let us know either way! Here are links to both the mainsite and the forums: http://kingdomhearts.rpgplanet.gamespy.com/ http://kingdomhearts.rpgplanet.gamespy.com/forums And you can contact either myself at (twilight_strife@yahoo.com) or the official TKK email account at (thekingdomkey@hotmail.com) Thank you so much for your time and consideration. 15:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Tokugawa_Ronin Mweeep Ansem A strange question, not sure if you'd know. Do you happen to know of a site where I could download Ansem's various battle cries from Kingdom Hearts, sans music? Drake Clawfang 00:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :So, uh, anything? Drake Clawfang 23:25, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Damn. Well, thanks anyway. Drake Clawfang 00:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I managed to make due without the downloads. I don't know if you follow Final Fantasy, but even if not, I think you may get a kick out of this - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OumQpPkjFio. Drake Clawfang 07:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Really, the first time I watched Golbez fight, I watched him float around with his arms crossed, cape fluttering, waving his hands and creating energy waves, and I was like "WTF, that's not Golbez, that's Ansem!" Drake Clawfang 04:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Public Domain Template_talk:PD This needs to be addressed as soon as humanly possible.Glorious CHAOS! 02:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Citation Just curious InfoWeaponKH Template Talk Page Giving a cookie Here's a cookie-gives a chocolate chip cookie-enjoy listen to this song Time Parameter Aurora Talk Page? Homeworlds HELP Users on Vacation vandel Amy Cotton You need to unprotect AmyCotton's page. That person has been active and without a page. You know why, because I have been watching her for a long time on wikia. I am acturly somebody you thought you'll never see again. Blocking her page off s why she moved all infomation of herself to the Sims wiki. 09:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Naminé template there # You save the page Now you know how to give warnings :P}} cookie time song listen to the song mail order princess in japenesse it is awsomeJoekeybladeaura 15:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Joekeybladeaura 15:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Baby? My life is on the internet, it give me happiness...I have a lot of friends here on the internet, than I do in real life...No one gets me, seriourly, no one does. They all think I'n a freak... new user Full Name Categories